


helping hands

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: M/M, but he's not used to having friends either, he's not used to asking for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Hoped you’ll say 'beg your pardon'. I had a joke prepared, you spoilsport.





	helping hands

"You need to talk to him.”

“I’m… sorry?” Dross turned around from the books he’s been checking, looking at Himoon in vague surprise. 

“Hoped you’ll say  _ beg your pardon _ . I had a joke prepared, you spoilsport. You need to talk to him.” Himoon did not look uncomfortable per se, but he definitely was  _ not  _ looking comfortable, visibly forcing himself to look at Dross, rather that anywhere else.

“I’m not sure Gal wants to talk to me right now?” offered tentatively Dross after a moment of uncomfortable silence stretched between them. 

“Wait, who? No, I mean Cedric. He’s.. I don’t know. Wrong.” Himoon waved his hands a bit, visibly at a loss. 

“He is wrong? You mean, you argued or something and you want me to fix it?”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not sure if you are being an asshole, or a moron. Either way, cut it. I don’t know what is wrong with Cedric, it’s not... “ he stopped for a moment before making another vague gesture “my  _ thing _ and honestly, I have no idea what is wrong, but I doubt even I can fuck it better.” Ignoring Dross rolling his eyes, Himoon pressed on. “Don’t treat me like an idiot. He is my friend, and there is  _ something _ wrong. You’re a cleric, right? You’re supposed to help people. So, go  _ help _ .”

 


End file.
